


Тревожное сердце

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Levitation



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Midi from M to E [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Military, Bromance, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Field Hospital, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Wounds, Historical AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mental Disorder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash, Smoking, WWI AU, War traumas, World War I
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation/pseuds/Levitation
Summary: 1917 год, Первая мировая война. Полковник артиллерии Армитаж Хакс оправляется от ран в госпитале во Франции, когда в нему в палату подселяют неожиданного соседа.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Midi from M to E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911559
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Миди (R – NC-17)





	Тревожное сердце

**Author's Note:**

> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

Ноябрьское солнце казалось обманчиво теплым. Желтые блики ложились на разбитую колесами дорогу, ведущую к пестрым осенним холмам, и окрашивали золотом придорожную пыль. Но прозрачный воздух был морозным, а сигаретный дым, который Хакс выдыхал из легких, четкой струйкой тянулся вверх и неохотно таял в прозрачной синеве. 

Хакс курил уже вторую сигарету, прислонившись к низкому каменному парапету, отделявшему внутренний двор больницы от технических служб. Обычно он ретировался сюда, в неприметный угол двора, когда находиться среди людей становилось особенно тяжело. 

Общество офицеров, исцеляющихся от ран в Руазеле, в отдалении от фронта, порой становилось просто невыносимым. К завтраку всегда доставляли свежие газеты, поэтому каждый день жидкая овсянка, яичница-болтунья и пережаренный кофе были сдобрены фронтовыми сводками. Какими бы ни были передовицы, вышедшие из-под пера столичных редакторов, в глаза не видевших траншей, — бравурными или, наоборот, траурными, — эти статьи каждый раз приводили к ожесточенным спорам. Тем бесконечным спорам, которые скрашивали однообразные больничные будни. 

Хакс, в начале своей службы подвизавшийся в Британском бюро военной пропаганды, не хотел принимать участия в пустых разговорах. Он достаточно хорошо знал, как готовятся подобные материалы и что в действительности может скрываться за дежурными словами о том, что обстановка на Западном фронте по-прежнему без перемен. Хакс уже пару раз вспылил и, вступив в яростную перепалку с оппонентами, настолько вышел из себя, что это стало почти неприличным. Поэтому, страшась вновь потерять контроль, он старался уйти всякий раз, когда поднимались слишком горячие темы. 

Вот и сейчас, сбежав после ланча от очередного пылкого обсуждения дислокации союзных войск во Фландрии, Хакс курил, блуждал расфокусированным взглядом по склонам холмов, на которых тут и там были разбросаны шпили далеких церквей, и прислушивался к звукам госпиталя. 

В безветренной тишине он мог различить приглушенные крики раненых в операционных, чахоточный кашель, доносящийся из солдатских палат, тихую граммофонную мелодию, проникающую сквозь балкон офицерской комнаты отдыха, стук кастрюль на кухне, гудок паровоза в прозрачной осенней дали и звук, с которым за углом кто-то мучительно извергал содержимое своего желудка.

Хакс затянулся сигаретой. За те шесть недель, которые он находился здесь на лечении, он привык к подобной многоголосице. Атональная композиция была неприятна для уха, но не шла ни в какой сравнение с какофонией передовой. Здесь, в тылу, умирая, тоже кричали и стонали люди. Но здесь не грохотали регулярные артобстрелы. И не звучала одна из самых страшных команд в траншеях: «Достать противогазы!» 

Докурив, Хакс щелчком выбросил окурок. Бедолага за углом наконец опустошил желудок, и спустя пару минут на дорожке появилась невысокая фигура. Ею оказалась молоденькая сестра милосердия в фартуке хирургического отделения. Бледная, растерянная, с влажными глазами и щеками, изрытыми следами оспы. Она старалась прибрать выбившиеся волосы под платок, когда увидела Хакса и побледнела еще больше.

— Добрый день, полковник, — скользнув взглядом по его кителю и увидев шевроны на рукавах, севшим голосом произнесла она.

— Доброе утро, мисс, — учтиво ответил Хакс.

Одернув китель, он посторонился, освобождая узкий проход между парапетом и стеной больничного корпуса. Девушка, потупившись, поспешила мимо него. 

— Вы привыкнете, мисс, — негромко бросил ей вслед Хакс.

Сестра вздрогнула и, полуобернувшись, неловко сделала книксен.

— Поначалу будет тяжело, но потом вы ко всему привыкнете. 

— Да, сэр, — дрожаще выдохнула она и, насколько позволяла учтивость, почти сбежала прочь. 

Хакс усмехнулся. Он чувствовал, что огрубел. Ему казалось, что за последние недели толстой сукровичной коркой покрылись не только его ожоги, но и разум с чувствами. И если с ожогов уже сошел грубый слой, обнажив гладкую новую кожу, то разум его по-прежнему был скрыт пеленой и не мог вернуть былую ясность.

Хакс был солдатом, воевал уже два года и получил ранение в битве на Мененской дороге под Пашендейлем. Он видел окопы и перепаханное воронками болото между позициями немцев и союзников. Он ходил по мосткам, проложенным над чавкающей глиной, из которой торчали остатки выкорчеванных взрывами деревьев, щепки настила траншей, кольца колючей проволоки, оболочки артиллерийских снарядов и тела — целые, фрагментами, иногда вовсе нераспознаваемыми ошметками — мертвые тела. Хакс видел несущихся во весь опор лошадей, кричащих от ужаса, раненых, оглушенных, волочащих за собой остатки разбитых телег. Он регулярно глох от гула канонады — предварительной артподготовки, которой утюжили траншеи, где в земле, грязи, воде и привычном ужасе сидели пока еще живые люди. 

Но именно здесь, в госпитале, у Хакса отбило последнюю брезгливость. 

Когда его ожоги стали затягиваться, а от последствий контузии перестало мутить на каждом шаге, Хакс начал выходить из палаты. Пользуясь положением старшего офицера, он со временем обошел все корпуса госпиталя, внутренний двор, кухню, склады, гараж и даже побывал в покойницкой. 

Он видел, как санитары выносят из хирургического отделения ампутированные части тел — раздробленные ступни, оторванные пальцы, окровавленные руки или почерневшие от гангрены ноги — и равнодушно, точно дрова, сгружают их на жестяной поддон у котельной. Хакс наблюдал, как неусыпно бдят и неугомонно снуют по корпусам сестры милосердия, делая перевязки, вытирая испарину, гной и рвоту, перестилая постели и посыпая тальком пролежни. Каждый день он считал накрытые простынями тела, ждущие своего часа, чтобы отправиться на больничное кладбище, и с болезненным вниманием прислушивался к бормотанию капеллана над ними. 

Хакс старательно вглядывался в тыловую сторону бесконечной Великой войны — в неприглядную, чересчур живую и слишком больную изнанку. Каждый день он жадно смотрел по сторонам, полной грудью вдыхал воздух, напитанный острой смесью миазмов и лекарств, и пытался вновь почувствовать себя живым. 

Получалось плохо.

Бросив последний взгляд на холмы, Хакс положил портсигар в карман, поправил ремень, проверил, туго ли застегнут воротничок, и направился в сторону главного корпуса больницы. 

У центральных ворот царил хаос — только что прибыл новый эшелон раненых. Наступление при Камбре, первоначально успешное, начало захлебываться, снова и снова разбиваясь о немецкие позиции. Линия фронта опять замерла, а полевые и тыловые госпитали начали наполняться ранеными. 

Хакс прошел мимо носилок, на которых лежали ампутанты и те, кому хирурги еще надеялись сохранить конечности. Миновал группу бойцов, страдающих дизентерией, со стороны которых несло характерным душком. Обогнул пару медсестер, хлопотавших над мужчиной, глухо рыдающим и наотрез отказывающимся убрать ладони, которыми он отчаянно зажимал уши. 

Хакс прибавил шагу, чтобы миновать печальную процессию бредущих гуськом солдат, ослепших от газовой атаки. Направляемые санитаром, как Хароном, который говорил им, когда сворачивать, они шли тихо и покорно, точно скот в загон. Один из солдат поднял голову, и Хакс почти споткнулся, встретившись взглядом с широко открытыми воспаленными глазами на страдальчески смиренном лице. Ему на мгновение вспомнились миниатюры в средневековых рукописях, изобиловавшие портретами святых и мучеников, и он ускорился, чтобы сбежать от пристального взгляда слепых глаз.

В дни, когда прибывали раненые, у Хакса было ощущение, что он попал в босховский ад. Аллегорические картины оживали, и двор госпиталя оказывался забит страдающей человеческой массой, многоголосой, но в то же время поразительно немой в своей попытке докричаться до господнего милосердия.

Ему нужно было как можно скорее оказаться в своей палате, наедине с самим собой. В тишине и проклятом, но иногда, как сейчас, благословенном одиночестве. Ему нужно было оказаться в убежище. 

— Полковник, можно вас на минутку? 

Хакс, погруженный в свои мысли и видения, не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему. А когда осознал, что его окликнули, остановился и учтиво кивнул, приветствуя статную блондинку в форме главы Королевского сестринского армейского корпуса. 

— Мадам Фазма. 

Высокая, как гренадер, и дебелая, как крестьянка, мадам Фазма держала в почтительном страхе весь госпиталь. Солдаты, никогда не скупящиеся на скабрезности и мечтающие урвать улыбку или рукопожатие медсестры, при Фазме вели себя пристойнее, чем перед фельдмаршалом на плацу. С рвением добрых христиан они выполняли все указания врачей, послушно принимали пилюли и благоразумно держались в рамках приличия. Да что там, даже некоторые офицеры робели под холодным взглядом светлых глаз Фазмы, смотревших так, будто их обладательница видела все грехи собеседника, совершенные с момента первого причастия.

— Час назад мы разместили в вашей палате раненого. 

— Прошу прощения? — Хакс был неприятно удивлен. — Мы же договаривались с вами, что соседняя кровать останется нетронутой.

— Договоренности устарели, полковник. Вы видите, что происходит? — Фазма указала на кишащий людьми двор. — Наступление продолжается, раненые прибывают, и нам нужно их где-то размещать.

— Я понимаю, но вы же знаете мои обстоятельства…

— Сожалею, полковник, но здесь не курорт на Лаго-Маджоре. При всем уважении, вы две недели пользовались снисхождением и размещались в палате в одиночестве, но мы не можем разбрасываться свободными местами. 

Хакс почувствовал панику. Взгляд Фазмы на мгновение смягчился, и она добавила:

— Новый сосед — офицер из Второй дивизии. Полагаю, вам будет проще найти общий язык со знакомым. 

Разговор еще не завершился, но Хакс знал, что проиграл. Фазма была права — он избегал подселения соседа исключительно по воле случая и благодаря расположению доктора Митчелла, который лечил его. Но осознавать поражение было неприятно. 

— Вы жестоки, — наконец со вздохом резюмировал он. — Если бы Флоренс Найтингейл была богиней, вы были бы самым преданным и самым свирепым ее адептом, мадам. 

Собеседница снисходительно посмотрела на него. С ее ростом она могла это легко проделывать фактически с любым человеком. 

— Это всего лишь сосед, полковник, а не казнь египетская. Смиритесь перед лицом испытаний, ниспосланных Господом. Особенно когда эти испытания так ничтожны. Хорошего дня.

Фазма коротко кивнула ему и поспешила к группе врачей и санитаров, занимающихся распределением раненых. Хаксу не оставалось ничего другого, как отправиться в свою палату, по дороге мрачно размышляя, кого неумолимый фатум послал ему в соседи. 

Он надеялся, что это будет не старый брюзга Кенеди и не подхалим Пьюви. Он сполна наслушался самодовольного старческого ворчания, когда имел неудовольствие встречать их в штабе генерал-майора Сноука. Хакс знал, что, если ближайшие две недели ему придется делить палату с одним из фанатичных поклонников Британской империи, которые смотрят на молодежь с плохо скрываемым пренебрежением, он выкрадет из сейфа свой табельный револьвер и, ей-богу, возьмет грех на душу.

Поднимаясь по лестнице в левое крыло корпуса, где располагались палаты для старших офицеров, Хакс перебирал в уме знакомые фамилии. 

Майор Гросс мог уболтать до смерти даже надгробный камень. Холодный ублюдок Кроу до того боготворил покойную королеву Викторию, что Хакс не удивился бы, узнав, что тот носит ее портрет в медальоне на груди. Ллойд, Кавендиш, Смит — Хакс мысленно прошелся по списку офицеров Второй дивизии и с прискорбием осознал, что не пожелал бы оказаться запертым в одной комнате ни с одним человеком из высшего командного состава. Ему гораздо легче было общаться с лейтенантами, порой совсем мальчишками, едва ли двадцати лет от роду, которые не молились на призраков великой Империи, а просто хотели вернуться живыми домой. 

Хакс наконец достиг своей палаты в конце коридора и, преисполненный самых мрачных предчувствий, открыл дверь. 

На кровати у дальней стены, свесив голову, сидел высокий массивный человек. Его широкие плечи были ссутулены, ладони безвольно опущены между колен, темные, не по уставу длинные волосы занавешивали лицо — и Хакс тут же узнал его.

— Рен.

Это было единственное имя, которое не пришло ему на ум, потому что Хакс не ожидал от судьбы такой подлости. Он и представить не мог, что в больничные соседи ему достанется самый раздражающий, самый вспыльчивый и самый удачливый протеже генерал-майора Сноука — полковник разведывательного корпуса Кайло Рен. 

— Хакс?

Рен поднял голову, и Хакс увидел повязку, наискось пересекающую его лицо. 

По-видимому, Рен был не меньше него поражен сложившейся ситуацией. Он с трудом выпрямился, прижимая локоть к правому боку, и посмотрел на Хакса с искренним удивлением:

— Я слышал, что вас ранило, но на такую встречу не рассчитывал.

— Как и я. 

Хакс понял, что стоять в дверях глупо, поэтому медленно закрыл их и, подойдя к окну, опустился на жесткий венский стул. 

Рука потянулась к портсигару во внутреннем кармане, но Хакс усилием воли подавил порыв. Он уже выкурил сегодня семь сигарет, а доктор Митчелл просил не злоупотреблять табаком. Что теперь казалось затруднительным, поскольку факторов, способных вывести его из равновесия, стало на один больше. 

Они с Реном служили вместе с 1915 года, но сразу не сошлись темпераментами. Случаи, когда они соглашались друг с другом на совещаниях в штабе Сноука, можно было пересчитать по пальцам. Зато ситуаций, когда они решительно расходились во взглядах, было больше, чем вшей в солдатской шинели. Они не упускали случая уязвить друг друга, а порой даже поддавались ребяческой слабости выставить оппонента совершеннейшим дураком. Что, к удивлению всей дивизии, не мешало их слаженной работе на поле боя, когда Хакс, командуя артиллерийской бригадой, расчищал позиции для наступления полка Рена. 

Сейчас от высокого, самоуверенного и порывистого полковника осталась одна оболочка. Бинты ярко выделялись на посеревшем, осунувшемся лице Рена. Китель был несвеж и небрежно наброшен на плечи, а под свободно висящей рубашкой угадывалась большая повязка, стягивающая торс. Они оба не выглядели самими собой. 

— Сколько вы здесь? — прочистив горло, нарушил неловкое молчание Рен.

— С начала октября. 

Не имея возможности занять руки сигаретой, Хакс налил стакан воды и сжал его в ладони. Глядя куда угодно, только не в перевязанное лицо Рена, он отрывисто произнес: 

— Заработал ожоги и контузию на Мененской дороге. Во время артобстрела. 

— Горячая там была заварушка.

Рен говорил на удивление мирно, не пытаясь поддеть или спровоцировать словесную перепалку. И Хакс расслабился.

— Не то слово, — слегка улыбнулся он. — А вас где угораздило?

— На подступах к Камбре. Во время вылазки разрывом гранаты задело. 

Рен славился тем, что порой бесстрашно — а по мнению Хакса, безрассудно, глупо и нелепо — отправлялся исследовать позиции вместе с разведчиками. Отряд опытных бойцов, которые добывали большинство сведений для дивизии, даже прозвали «рыцарями Рена». Но прежде чем Хакс успел отпустить шпильку на этот счет, его собеседник помрачнел и глухо добавил:

— Отт погиб на месте. А сержанту Лорелу перебило осколком яремную вену. Он истек кровью раньше, чем мы успели вернуться к нашим позициям.

Они замолчали. Говорить что-либо было бессмысленно. 

Из-за окна донесся шум — колонна санитарных автомобилей, на которых доставили раненых, отправлялась обратно на фронт. Гомон людей во дворе стал тише, переместившись внутрь помещений — в операционные залы, процедурные кабинеты и длинные палаты, где рядами стояли десятки коек и сновали медсестры, неся кому облегчение, а кому последнее утешение. 

Хакс вспомнил, что у него в руке стакан воды, — и выпил ее одним глотком. Вернув стакан на прикроватный столик и не зная, о чем в данный момент говорить с Реном, он замялся. Но от очередной неловкой паузы его избавил стук в дверь. 

— Войдите, — слишком поспешно ответил он.

Немного замешкавшись, в палату вошла сестра милосердия. Она несла большой кувшин, до краев наполненный горячей водой, и охапку свежих бинтов. Хакс тут же поднялся и, взяв у сестры тяжелый кувшин, поставил его на стол.

— Спасибо, сэр, — поблагодарила она. — Меня прислал доктор Дэнсон, чтобы сменить повязки полковнику Рену. 

Худое лицо молодой женщины выглядело уставшим. Покрасневшие глаза и некоторая скованность движений выдавали, что она много часов провела без сна. 

Неожиданно для самого себя Хакс спросил:

— Много раненых сегодня прибыло?

— Много, сэр, — ответила сестра, сноровисто подготавливая материалы для перевязки. — Почти четыре сотни. 

— И это только начало наступления, — мрачно заметил Рен со своего места.

— Будем надеяться на лучшее, сэр.

— Но готовиться к худшему.

— Именно так.

Сестра упрямо поджала губы, и Хакс понял, что она из тех людей, на которых держится многое на этой войне. Людей, для которых чувство долга священно. Даже если они падали от усталости, недоедания или чрезмерных нагрузок, они все так же продолжали, молча и сурово, нести возложенное на них бремя. Не ожидая ни славы, ни награды, ни даже простой благодарности.

Хакса вдруг окатило волной стыда. Он почувствовал, что там, внизу, где страдали и ждали помощи сотни раненых, забота этой усталой женщины была гораздо нужнее, чем здесь, наверху. Но она стояла у стола, раскладывала бинты, вату и полотенца, чтобы перевязать одного-единственного высокопоставленного офицера, рискуя, что ее помощи не дождется тот, кто больше в этом нуждается.

— Мисс, вы можете идти, — внезапно сказал он, делая шаг к столу.

— Прошу прощения, сэр?

— Вы нужны поступившим раненым, а повязки полковнику Рену могу сменить я.

Хакса позабавило, что сестра и Рен посмотрели на него с одинаковым ошеломленным выражением лица. 

— Сэр, простите, но вы не должны.

— Мне не сложно, — Хакс похлопал себя по бедру. — Я несколько раз менял себе бинты, когда заживали ожоги. 

— Но так не положено, сэр! — запротестовала женщина и вновь неодобрительно поджала губы.

— Мисс, не забывайтесь, пожалуйста, — Хакс добавил холода в голос и многозначительно скрестил руки на груди, демонстрируя галунные ленты на обшлагах кителя.

Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то погубил его мимолетный человеколюбивый порыв — ни упрямящаяся сестра, ни Рен, кажется, готовый вот-вот открыть рот и сказать какую-нибудь колкость. 

— Пришлите через полчаса санитара, чтобы забрать кувшин и старые повязки, — с нажимом произнес Хакс. — И ступайте вниз. Вы нужны тем, кто только что прибыл, а мы сами справимся.

Сестра не собиралась сдаваться без боя.

— Полковник, — обратилась она за помощью к Рену, — я не имею права оставить вас без помощи.

— Вы уже помогли, сестра, — отозвался тот. — Вы принесли все необходимое для перевязки. Думаю, не случится ничего непоправимого, если один раз меня перевяжет кто-то другой. 

— Но…

— Это приказ, сестра, — отчеканил Рен.

На этот раз уже Хакс с удивлением посмотрел на него. Он не ожидал, что извечный соперник с такой охотой отзовется на его предложение.

— Господа.

Признав поражение, сестра сделала книксен и вышла за дверь. Через мгновение из коридора раздалось сердитое бренчание удаляющейся металлической тележки. 

— Что это было, Хакс?

Рен смотрел с искренним интересом, даже вечная угрюмость пропала из его взгляда. 

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Хакс. 

Сегодня был странный день, он был в странном расположении духа. А может быть, повлияло непредвиденное покушение на его одиночество. В любом случае он не собирался отчитываться об этом перед Реном.

— Возможно, мне просто скучно, — ответил он, снимая китель и вешая его на спинку кровати. — А может, я мечтаю о смене карьеры — с артиллериста на медика.

— Не приведи Господь! — искренне расхохотался Рен. 

Хакс ухмыльнулся и закатал рукава рубашки.

— Давайте, Рен, раздевайтесь. Нужно все закончить, пока старшая сестра не пришла с обходом. 

— Мадам Фазма отчитает вас? — поинтересовался Рен, освобождаясь от кителя и расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке. 

— Не «вас», а «нас», — фыркнул Хакс. — Если мадам Фазма прознает об этом самоуправстве, нам не избежать кары. Но вы же не собираетесь совершить глупость и признаться ей?

— Глупость я совершил, отправившись на войну. Если выживу, впредь подобного обязуюсь не повторять.

— Что это, Рен? Разумные слова? Не верю своим ушам.

— Заткнитесь, Хакс, и помогите мне сесть.

Хакс нагнулся, подставляя свои щуплые плечи под хватку Рена, который даже в таком плачевном состоянии был поразительно силен. Тихо выругавшись, тот с трудом пересел с кровати на стул и сгорбился, приняв устойчивое положение. 

Хакс помог ему стянуть рубашку с плеч. Затем придвинул второй стул ближе, а на пол поставил эмалированный таз для умывания, в который налил теплой воды из кувшина, принесенного сестрой милосердия. Глянув на Рена и получив от него молчаливый кивок, он расстелил на коленях полотенце, чтобы не испачкать брюки, и подцепил ногтем заскорузлый узел бинта.

С повязкой пришлось помучиться. На боку и животе из раны густо сочилась сукровица, и, если бы Хакс не смочил бинты водой, их пришлось бы отдирать наживую. Чертыхаясь под нос, Хакс старался быть аккуратным. Как бы его обычно ни раздражал Рен, мучить того болезненной процедурой было бесчестно — Хакс слишком хорошо знал, что такое снимать присохшие повязки. 

Когда он наконец снял с Рена последние бинты и бросил их на пол неопрятной серо-бурой грудой, его взгляду предстало неприятное зрелище. На бледном, усыпанном родинками торсе ярко выделялась область ранения. Воспаленные участки кожи на правой стороне тела — на плече, ребрах и животе, — мелкая красная сыпь, сине-сизые кровоподтеки, сгустки сукровицы на швах. За время пребывания в госпитале Хаксу доводилось наблюдать картины куда более тяжелые, но рана Рена выглядела не слишком хорошо. 

Осторожно коснувшись пальцами покрасневшей припухлости вокруг самого крупного шва на боку, он услышал шипение, с которым Рен втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Вам повезло. Могло быть хуже.

— Я бы не назвал это везением, — криво усмехнулся Рен. — Из меня вынули в общей сложности семь осколков: четыре из ребер, два из плеча, один из печени. А один попал в лицо и чуть было не лишил меня глаза. 

Рен потрогал повязку, наискось пересекающую его лицо, и резко отдернул руку.

— И все же, будь осколки крупнее или попади они не столь удачно, вы бы умерли на месте, — спокойно заметил Хакс, опустив руки в таз с водой и старательно вычищая сухую кровь из-под ногтей. — Если бы вы наступили на мину, вам бы оторвало ноги. Вас могло прошить очередью из пулемета. Или шрапнелью оторвать конечность. Или снести челюсть, — заметил он, пройдясь взглядом по лицу собеседника. 

Он представил, что взрыв мог лишить Рена лица, как лишились его многие тысячи солдат, вынужденных с тех пор прятать увечья под искусной эмалевой маской. Перед мысленным взором Хакса на мгновение мелькнул образ: выбитые зубы, отсутствующая нижняя челюсть, рытвины шрамов на щеках, затянутый кожей провал вместо носа, а над этим — живые карие глаза, в которых с мучительной ясностью отражается осознание собственной участи… 

Хакс встряхнулся, с облегчением понимая, что это всего лишь мрачный мираж. 

— Прекратите, — между тем поморщился Рен. — Я не меньше вашего насмотрелся на раненых и убитых. Не пытайтесь впечатлить меня газетными ужасами — реальность куда хуже. 

И нетерпеливо продолжил:

— Раз уж вы лишили меня общества сестры милосердия, то не болтайте попусту и приступайте к работе!

Хакс подлил в таз теплой воды и смочил полотенце. На мгновение он едва не поддался мстительному порыву со всей силы провести полотном по чувствительной, воспаленной коже, но быстро взял себя в руки. Это было бы низко и недостойно офицера. Поэтому он поджал губы и осторожно, насколько мог, приступил к процедуре. 

Хакс протер кожу вокруг ран, смывая с нее пот, подсохшие следы крови и сукровицы, а также приставшие волокна ваты. Он уделил особое внимание швам, осторожно надавливая ногтем возле ниток и проверяя, не появился ли гной. Рен терпел все манипуляции, покорно подставлял то бок, то плечо и только изредка чертыхался, когда Хакс касался особенно болезненных участков. 

Закончив процедуру, Хакс промокнул горячую кожу досуха и оставил Рена зябко ежиться на сквозняке, пока убирал воду и брезгливо собирал использованные бинты в корзину для белья. Затем он вернулся к Рену, держа в руках свежие повязки и думая, как половчее их наложить. 

Он как раз примеривался обернуть первый виток бинта вокруг широкого торса Рена, когда тот тихо выдохнул:

— Спасибо, Хакс.

— Что?

— Спасибо, — нехотя, глядя в сторону, повторил Рен. 

Неяркий осенний свет, проникающий в окно, скрадывал цвета обстановки, а иначе Хакс мог бы поклясться, что увидел, как на щеках Рена появились пунцовые пятна. Хотя, вполне вероятно, это был всего лишь лихорадочный румянец.

— Не берите в голову, это просто услуга. 

Тот нахмурился и, казалось, смутился еще больше. Но потом послушно приподнимал руку, наклонял голову или придерживал пальцами край бинта, пока Хакс педантично накладывал свежую повязку, от которой исходил призрачный запах мыла и карболовой кислоты. 

Закончив с торсом и проверив, не сильно ли давит повязка, Хакс поднялся со стула и растер затекшие колени. Он помог Рену надеть рубашку, но, когда он потянулся снять бинт с лица, Рен отшатнулся назад. 

— Не надо. 

— Нужно обработать рану. 

— Я сам, — хмуро произнес тот, застегивая пуговицы рубашки. 

— Что за ребячество, Рен? 

Хакс решительно шагнул вперед и, преодолев слабую попытку Рена защититься, принялся сматывать старые бинты. Спустя минуту его взгляду предстала багровая, в синеву, полоса, пересекающая бледное лицо от лба, через переносицу и до подбородка. Эту картину дополнял злобный и при этом уязвимый взгляд Рена, которым он сверлил склонившегося над ним визави.

— Было бы о чем переживать, — примирительно произнес Хакс. 

— Вам хорошо говорить! — вдруг ни с того ни с сего вспылил Рен. — Ваше лицо не уродует ничего, кроме высокомерной гримасы, но это у вас врожденное, поэтому сокрушаться бессмысленно. А мое лицо этим чертовым осколком раскроило пополам!

Хакс не остался в долгу. Вспомнив давешнее видение о нечеловеческой гримасе под эмалевой маской, он напустился на собеседника:

— Прекратите себя жалеть, Рен! Это возмутительно. Да, у вас будет шрам, и что? Вы легко отделались. Вспомните хотя бы, как выглядит Сноук!

Рен вздрогнул. Несколько месяцев назад командованию пришла в голову странная идея: разместить в прессе фотографический цикл «Лица войны», куда должны были войти портреты офицеров и солдат, получивших ранения, но выживших и вернувшихся на поле боя. По слухам, командование отказалось от этой идеи, когда репортер привез проявленные фотографии, в числе которых которых был портрет генерал-майора Второй пехотной дивизии Алистера Сноука, попавшего в газовую атаку под Ипром. Командование просто-напросто не решилось показывать, что может сделать с человеком горчичный газ. А новобранцы, прибывавшие в расположение дивизии, долго учились не вздрагивать, глядя в искореженное, похожее на спекшуюся глину лицо своего командира. 

Пока Рен мрачно молчал, воскрешая в памяти жуткие картины, Хакс принялся за дело. Склонившись к лицу Рена, он быстро промокнул остывшим полотенцем вспотевшую кожу, тщательно осмотрел шов, убедился, что он сухой, и начал бинтовать. С головой дело обстояло не так удобно, как с телом, — прочно закрепить повязку мешала не только геометрия лица и вьющиеся волосы Рена, но и странный взгляд, которым он то следил за размеренными движениями Хакса, то опускал, словно опасаясь, что по нему можно будет что-то прочесть.

— Ну вот, — наконец удовлетворенно выдохнул Хакс, отстраняясь и с нескрываемой гордостью осматривая свою работу. 

Подойдя к столу и выпив стакан воды, он повернулся к завозившемуся за его спиной Рену.

— Вы еще будете бравировать этим украшением на вашем лице. Девушки любят мужчин со шрамами, и на танцах у вас отбоя не будет от дам.

— Меня это не интересует, — пробормотал Рен.

Он доверху застегнул рубашку, осторожно потрогал повязку на лице, инспектируя работу Хакса, а затем, кривясь, медленно встал на ноги. 

— Эта возня чертовски выматывает, — сказал он, грузно опираясь на спинку стула. 

— Ложитесь, — великодушно ответил Хакс. — Вы можете поспать до ужина, а затем — после него. Больше тут делать особенно нечего. 

Хакс помог Рену опуститься на кровать. Тот выдохнул и облегченно вытянулся на покрывале. 

— А как же общество? — спросил Рен. 

— Вспомните худшие приемы в штабе у Сноука и помножьте их на два. Поверьте, сейчас это не лучшая перспектива для вас. Вы обязательно захотите кого-нибудь придушить, а в вашем состоянии сделать это несколько затруднительно.

Рен усмехнулся, немного повозился и почти мгновенно заснул. Хакс убрал все следы проведенной процедуры, вновь надел китель и с облегчением нащупал в кармане портсигар. Сегодняшний день выдался странным, но пока Хакс вынужден был признать, что эта странность его скорее развлекала, чем раздражала.

Вслед за санитаром, явившимся забрать старые повязки, Хакс вышел наружу. Он прогулялся по крошечному саду, в котором голые липы роняли на землю последние пожухлые листья, выкурил еще две сигареты, перебросился парой слов с капитаном Нильсеном из Третьей кавалерийской дивизии, а затем отправился на ужин. Но по мере того, как тусклое ноябрьское солнце клонилось к горизонту, его в целом благодушное настроение стремительно ухудшалось. 

С наступлением вечера Хакс всегда мрачнел. Раньше, до войны, это было его излюбленное время. В эти часы заканчивалась суета дня, лекции в университете, а позже — служба в штабе. Поэтому можно было спокойно посидеть с книгой, сходить в театр, в паб или даже на танцы. 

Война испортила все, включая вечер. На закате, под прикрытием тумана, могла начаться вражеская атака. Иногда ночью приходил приказ обстрелять вражеские позиции, чтобы на рассвете пехота могла пойти в наступление. Сумерки были периодом тревоги. Ночь — временем приближения смерти.

Теперь, после ранения, сумерки стали для Хакса временем мучительного ожидания очередного кошмара. Он становился раздражительным и сонным, но боялся засыпать. Ему необходимо было довести себя до изнеможения, чтобы провалиться в глухое черное беспамятство, в надежде забыться в нем хотя бы на пару часов. До тех пор, пока сон не расцветет кошмарами и не лишит его возможности сомкнуть глаза на остаток ночи. 

Легкая перепалка с Реном, который с редким для раненого аппетитом съел свой ужин, ненадолго развлекла его. Но когда его новый сосед, всерьез обидевшись на ядовитые слова Хакса, повернулся спиной и накрылся одеялом, давая понять, что намеревается спать, Хакс понял, что не может последовать его примеру.

Он опять остался один на один с собой. 

Сокрушаясь, что после отбоя нельзя покидать палаты, Хакс покурил в окно, умылся, переоделся в больничную пижаму и, взбив тонкую подушку, полулежа расположился на кровати. 

Хакс провел вечер, читая газеты. Особенно его увлекла история капитана Томаса Эдварда Лоуренса, который в эти самые дни в далекой Аравии помогал британским войскам и арабским племенам воевать против турок. Хакс с неподдельным интересом читал подборку материалов о приключениях капитана Лоуренса в составе Арабской освободительной армии, об операциях по подрыву железной дороги, о набегах бедуинов и о взятии порта Акаба. 

Откинул голову на подушку, Хакс рассматривал газетный портрет блондина с типично английским вытянутым лицом, носящего причудливый, по-варварски роскошный головной убор. Хакс почти наяву видел за его спиной бесконечные просторы пустыни — барханы, дюны, оазисы, солончаки и обтесанные ветром скалы. 

Перед его мысленным взором разворачивалась величественная картина бесплодной пустоши, которая была, есть и будет даже тогда, когда отгремят все войны мира и сама память о человечестве сотрется в веках. 

Он видел, как в мареве, струящемся над раскаленным песком, дрожит от ярости красное солнце. Неумолимое, вечное, грозное. Он наблюдал, как поднимается ветер, бросающий в лицо жгучую пыль. Как падает тьма. И кто-то воет рядом, но его заглушает ветер и выстрелы.

Хакс оглядывается, но позади него больше нет пустыни. «Огонь!» — оглушает его команда, и белые всполохи прошивают небеса, багровые от зарева пожара.

Артиллерийский залп, второй, третий.

«Координаты удара, — кричат ему в ухо, — пятьдесят, пятьдесят четыре, ноль один».

«Батареи два и три, огонь!» — кричит Хакс, и по мановению его руки вверх взмывает смерть.

Вокруг жара и холод. Грязь и священное очищающее пламя. Грохот тысячи орудий раскалывает небеса.

«Огонь!» — кричит Хакс, и снаряды удобряют траншеи металлом и засевает их трупами. 

Пламя пожирает все: землю, укрытия, людей и колючую проволоку. Полыхает Мененская дорога — пришло возмездие, и теперь огонь обрушивается на тех, кто в богохульном самодовольстве призвал его. 

Хакс дезориентирован, окутан дымом и сбит с ног внезапной глухотой. Рядом падает лейтенант Таниссон. «Осторожно, огонь», — шепчет Хакс и тянет лейтенанта за руку. Двигается лишь верхняя половина Таниссона — ноги и блестящие, вываленные наружу внутренности остаются лежать на дороге.

Хакс оторопело оглядывается. На него смотрят лишь бельма закатившихся глаз. Скрюченные руки мертвецов частоколом торчат из-за бруствера. В колючей проволоке застрял сапог, из голенища которого влажно блестит кость. Вокруг больше нет ни души — все души отлетели в огненный ад неба.

Хакс стонет. Воздух гудит от выстрелов и взрывов. Кто-то хватает и встряхивает его. 

Неужели мертвецы восстали?

Бежать, бежать из этого моря огня. Бежать от смерти, которая ревет над головой и тянется стылыми пальцами из траншей. Бежать!

«…акс!»

Его стискивают чьи-то руки.

Все пропало — он сам пропал. Вокруг только огонь, страх и смерть. Кошмар, который не прекращается. Кошмар, который вечен. 

Увы, ему не сбежать. Выхода нет, и он это знает. 

«Хакс!»

Выхода нет… 

Он почувствовал, как кто-то жестко схватил его за подбородок — сильно вдавил пальцы сбоку и, заставив разомкнуть челюсти, что-то пропихнул в зубы. Хакс открыл глаза, судорожно вдохнул — и зашелся кашлем. А потом отчаянно, обжигаясь, схватил трясущимися пальцами всунутую меж губ сигарету и глубоко затянулся.

Вдох. Выдох. Вдох… 

Свет — лампа, а не зарево взрывов. 

Дым — от сигареты, а не от разорвавшихся снарядов. 

Тлеющий огонек — табак, а не порох.

Выдох. Вдох. Выдох… 

Хакс тихо выругался и уткнулся мокрым лбом в дрожащую ладонь.

— Еще сигарету?

Рен.

Его привел в чувство Рен. Ну конечно. Кто еще это мог быть?

Хакс с усилием поднял гудящую голову и посмотрел на собеседника. Рен сидел настороже на краю кровати, в одной руке стискивая пачку сигарет, а вторую прижимая к раненому боку под расстегнутой пижамной курткой. Хакс смутно задался вопросом, как Рен вообще сумел подняться, добраться к нему и вытащить из беспамятного кошмара? 

— Теперь понятно, почему к вам никого не хотели подселять.

Хакс молча вернулся к курению и одной длинной затяжкой превратил половину сигареты в столбик пепла. 

Ожоги и контузия были не самыми большими проблемами Хакса, сказал ему доктор Митчелл, в последний раз снимая повязки. Тревожность, кошмары, душевная несдержанность, неумение находиться в толпе людей, что раньше совершенно не смущало Хакса, а теперь причиняло настоящие мучения, — вот что по-настоящему его волновало. Все это были последствия «снарядного шока». Та битва и тот взрыв, который отправил Хакса сначала в полевой лазарет, а затем в больницу в Руазеле, причинили больше страданий не его телу, но разуму. От этих ран он не мог оправиться сейчас. И доктор Митчелл не обещал, что сможет избавиться впредь. 

Ум Хакса оказался взаперти, огражденный постоянным страхом — неявным, смутным, как плохой дагерротип, — от радостей жизни. Его терзала злая бессонница, а когда удавалось заснуть, то приходили еще более злые кошмары. Разум Хакса, сама его душа горели огнем, ночь за ночью, неизбывно, словно похороненные в Дантовом аду, в огненной могиле под стенами города Дит.

Именно по этой причине ему выделили отдельную палату в самом конце коридора, где он меньше беспокоил соседей ночными криками. Именно поэтому он теперь постоянно был в одиночестве, держался за него, бережно охранял, как последний свой оплот. Сегодня он нарушил запрет — и вот к чему это привело.

Рен прокашлялся, нарушая тягостное молчание.

— Часто вы так? — он повел рукой в воздухе, словно пытаясь выхватить оттуда нужное определение, но потерпел неудачу. — Ну… Так?

— Раз или два в неделю. 

Хакс давно прикончил сигарету и теперь бессмысленно смотрел на окурок в своих до сих пор подрагивающих пальцах.

— Утром после обхода подайте заявление на перевод в другую палату. Согласно званию и заслугам, вам быстро ее предоставят.

Рен сменил позу, отчего кровать громко скрипнула. 

— Да… Я действительно думал обратиться к интенданту.

Хакс потянулся и осторожно положил остывший окурок на ночной столик.

— Но не затем, чтобы переехать. Мне нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь помог придвинуть мою кровать ближе. Сам я ее не дотащу, да и вы в одиночку не справитесь. 

Хакс замер. 

— В следующий раз я бы предпочел не ковылять через всю комнату, а оказаться ближе. Не могу отказать себе в удовольствии отвесить вам пару хороших оплеух. Вам полезно, мне приятно — все в выигрыше.

Опешив, Хакс уставился на Рена. Тот ухмылялся. Этот заносчивый, грубый, несносный человек, раздражающий Хакса одним своим существованием, широко ухмылялся, глядя на него. И в его взгляде не было брезгливого отвращения или ужаса. Нет, он просто искренне глумился. 

Хакс нервически хохотнул: 

— Признайтесь, Рен, вам просто понравилось, как я делаю перевязки.

Тот почесал подбородок с пробивающейся щетиной и изобразил задумчивость:

— Что скрывать, из вас получилась бы неплохая сестра милосердия. Не желаете сменить китель на фартук, а фуражку — на головной платок? Вам пойдет. 

— Идите к дьяволу, Рен! — с чувством выругался Хакс. 

Его подкосило облегчением. Он не мог поверить, что кто-то согласен мириться с неудобством сосуществования с ним в одной комнате, но его разум, изможденный кошмарами и одиночеством, готов был ухватиться за любую счастливую возможность. 

Посмеиваясь, Хакс извлек из-под матраса фляжку коньяка и предложил Рену скрепить соглашение. Тот не стал отказываться, и они оба от души приложись к фляге. 

Впервые за последние шесть недель Хаксу стало немного спокойнее. За возможность не оставаться по ночам в одиночестве Хакс был готов простить Рену сколько угодно оплеух. 

Вот только… Его смущала одна вещь: сквозь кошмар, огонь, грохот канонады и хор умирающих голосов, вливающийся в уши отравленной симфонией, Хакс все же слышал, как кто-то зовет его. Он понимал, что его пытаются привести в сознание и вырвать из опутавшего разум ужаса. Правда, он не помнил, чтобы кто-то бил его по щекам. Зато до сих пор ощущал тепло чьих-то обнимающих рук… 

Нет, это было просто помрачение сознания! Хакс встряхнул пустой от облегчения и паров коньяка головой и вновь отхлебнул из фляги.

Однажды ему удастся пережить кошмар и начать жить заново. Однажды он справится с этим — сам или с чьей-то помощью. Сейчас у него появилась надежда. Это было гораздо больше, чем он осмеливался мечтать.


End file.
